Talk:Mario vs Wario/@comment-26374068-20160116211854/@comment-7424710-20160123074140
You're pretty confident in yourself and your Mario bias, Metal. Let's demolish that. >''In Super Mario World, Mario lifted & punted a 2 million ton castle without effort.'' State your proof for your information if you're going to argue against me. >''I know what your saying, "HA! Wario-Man's still stronger!"'' No. Notice how I never mentioned Wario-Man. That's because Wario-Man is so contradictive that it's best to never include him anything, mostly for the fact that Wario-Man once made Wario even weaker than he was before, meaning it's only relevance for an upgraded form is Smash Bros. Best to keep Smash Bros. out. >''In New Super Mario Bros. 2, for the Nintendo 3DS, Mario can carry up to 999,999,999 gold coins. Through size comparisons, each coin is approximately 7 tons, if their not hollow. 7 x 999,999,999 = 7 billion tons, which Mario carries without effort in this game.'' Wow, nice game mechanics son. Also show the math for your whole "size comparison" thing, plus state your proof for your information if you're going to argue against me. (yes I copy/pasted that and will continue on for everythin else that needs that statement) >''Wario stronger? I don't think so.'' Wow, lifting strength. The one part of strength that doesn't fucking matter at all besides showing how much muscle you have. So from what I've pointed out, Wario still takes the strength category by having 2/3 categories if I were to even believe your claims. >''Wario isn't even close to Mario's durability. He's tanked things like Universal blows from the Dark Star. Not to mention Culex being Multiversal, & Mario can tank those blows like their nothing. Also, Culex is made of antimatter, & clusters of antimatter the size of an apple would vaporize Earth in a nanosecond. Not exaggerating, by the way. So Culex's mere presence gives Mario awesome durability.'' Culex? That RPG fodder? Hold on, let me look this up here. Ah yes, Culex, the antimatter optional boss from SMRPG. It may not be a strong claim at first, but give me a better reason to say why nobody else would've noticed this- Oh yeah because it's a fucking outlier. >''speed part? I just said it last sentence "Your too slow!"'' *you're >''Moon? Really? Your comparing Moon to Multiversal? Wow... '' Says the biased guy who thinks Mario is universal based on outliers. >''Are you really comparing anything in Wario's arsenal to Mario's? I'd be tempted to say the Metals cancel each other out, but Metal Mario is more powerful than Metal Wario, since he's multiplying stats on a much higher level.'' Metal Mario and Metal Wario are exactly the same. Metal Mario/Wario just makes them temporarily untouchable and heavier, the untouchable bit being the most important part. State your proof for your information if you're going to argue against me. >''Also, Dragon Wario VS Ice Mario is a massive stomp for Mario. Ice Mario can freeze enemies upon contact, freeze the environment, & even shoot Iceballs that reach absolute zero, the coldest existing temperature. This clearly shows that Ice Mario could very well decimate Wario's arsenal.'' *sniff* ''Bro I just said Wario can survive being frozen and then shattered, you need reading glasses or something? >''And as for the conditions, don't get too far ahead of yourself. Mario's Pyrokiensis is on a high level. His small Fireballs I'd say Wario could most definitely survive since he was reduced to ash & came back, as the small Fireballs only reach 3,000 degrees Celsius. State your proof for your information if you're going to argue against me. >''The Mario Finale-'' Non-Canon >''Also, in Super Mario 3D World, in the ghost houses, you obtain a flashlight helmet.'' Oh shit, I forgot about that. . . Well, Boo Mario is technically in the same situation as well. >''Also, Cape Mario had extremely potent control & flight in the cartoon-'' Non-Canon. I know you said without it Wario does take it, but I'm just saiyan. >''plus there's also the Wing Cap & Red Star'' I already touched the Red Star, but Wing Mario actually is momentum-based. Play Super Mario 64 and try to just fly, I dare you. You need to dive down before you can "fly" up, similar to how Cape Mario works. >''Finally, screw White Tanooki. It's useless, & is honestly VERY weak. Wario would actually be able to take it down, as it's weak to 1,300 degrees Celsius. '' I have no idea how, but I actually disagree with you on White Tanooki. You see, you can walk on enemies who just got out of or are made of pure lava, but you die when you go into a lava pit, something Mario would do regardless because of game mechanics. >''Finally, Arigarmy, I hope you can learn some more Mario facts by the next time we debate. I CAN make a blog if you'd like, since this wasn't even Composite Mario. Just contact me, bro!'' I don't trust people who are known for a record of bias, stuff you even mentioned as a title yourself. Besides, I do my own research and haven't had any complaints yet so far.